Black Spot
by Yue m00nlight
Summary: [Chap 1 update] Luhan yang menolak untuk di jodohkan oleh orangtua nya, menerima usulan kedua sahabatnya mengunjungi suatu tempat dan akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang tak terduga. /HunHan /EXO /DLDR! /FOR EVENT "HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE"
1. Prolog

**Tittle : Black Spot**

**Author : Yue m00nlight**

**Pair: HunHan**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Disclaimber**** : All cast are belong to the parent and themselves **

**but the story is ****Mine!**

**Warning**** : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, Typo(s) berserakan, OOC, Cerita pasaran, DLDR.**

**Summary****: Luhan yang menolak untuk di jodohkan oleh **

**Orangtuanya, menerima usulan kedua sahabatnya**

**Mengunjungi suatu tempat dan akhirnya**

**Menemukan sesuatu yang**

**Tak terduga.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is Yaoi, if you dont like this story, cast or me **

**please close the tab now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH & PLAGIARISME**

**AND DON'T BE A SIDERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan, seorang namja tampan dan cantik sekaligus saat melihat wajahnya mengalami sebuah bencana besar dalam hidup sempurnanya.

Sempurna? Tentu saja!

Di umur 26 tahunnya, dia sudah menjadi seorang pengusaha muda yang memiliki sebuah perusahaan besar dan terkenal.

Wajah tampan sekaligus cantik, pekerjaan mapan, kepintaran yang tak perlu diragukan lagi, dan kemampuan berbisnis yang mumpuni, bukankah semuanya sempurna.

Namun di balik semua kesempurnaan yang dia miliki, semua orang tahu seperti apa seorang Luhan yang sebenar nya.

Namja arogan, dingin, kaku, tidak mau kalah dalam hal apapun dan senang mendominasi dalam segala hal. Dan dia paling tidak suka di kekang, karena namja itu menyukai kebebasan.

Dengan segala sikap egois dan kesempurnaan nya, membuat banyak orang memuja sekaligus membencinya di saat yang sama. Tapi tentu saja hal itu tidak pernah di ambil pusing olehnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan hanya karena sebuah perjodohan, dia harus memutar otak pintar nya agar bisa keluar dari kata mengerikan tersebut secepatnya.

Karena seorang Luhan tidak suka di atur apalagi memiliki sebuah komitmen yang bernama pernikahan, yang akan mengikatnya dan merantai kebebasan yang selama ini dia sukai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Luhan!" Ugh, lagi-lagi suara mak lampir itu menjerit memanggil nama nya, padahal dirinya ingin makan siang dengan tenang.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?!" mak lampir itu mendelik di depan Luhan, tangan nya geram ingin melempar garpu yang berada di tangan kirinya. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan tidak menjawab perkataannya dan dengan santai tetap makan tanpa menghiraukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kali ini jangan mengelak lagi Luhan, kau harus segera menemui calon pendamping hidupmu secepatnya" dia berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan.

"Dan tidak ada penolakan dengan seribu satu alasan mu itu lagi" suaranya naik satu oktaf melihat Luhan ingin membantahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak, aku tidak mau di jodohkan!"

"Aku tidak mau dijodohkan seperti keinginan konyol dari si tua bangka itu, dan aku hanya akan menikah dengan orang yang kucintai bukan karena perjodohan"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Perjodohan akan dibatalkan dengan satu syarat, kau harus bisa membawa kekasihmu ke depan kami akhir pekan ini".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lalu dimana letak salahnya? Bukankah bagus kau di jodohkan, lagipula kau sendiri juga tidak memiliki kekasih"

"Aku tidak mau dijodohkan!" tolak Luhan mentah-mentah.

"Kenapa? Memangnya calon mu itu jelek ya?" Benar, itu dia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudahlah Lu, yang dikatakan Kai memang benar kau juga sudah memiliki segalanya jadi wajar saja jika menikah bukan?"

"Aiissh! Sudahlah lebih baik kalian membantuku untuk keluar dari perjodohan gila ini"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eungh... sssshhh... mulut muhh... nikmat sayanghh"

"Sshh... namja pucathh... siapahh... eungghh... namahh muhhh... ahhh~" kembali desahan itu terdengar, bahkan Luhan tidak perduli jika ada yang mendengar suaranya.

**.**

"Sehun, namaku Sehun"

CUP~

"_You want me to fuck you hard, baby_?"

"_Yes, fuck me hard Hunniehh~"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong^^**

**Ketemu lagi dengan Yue yang membawa ff terbaru dengan pair HunHan pastinya. Hm, iya Yue tahu kok kalau ff ICTU itu belum di lanjut abisnya belum dapat ilham (?). tapi tenang aja ntar kalau udah dapat pencerahan bakal di lanjut lagi kok /digaplokreaders.**

**Sebenarnya ini salah satu ff HunHan project baru yang seharus nya di post setelah ff vampire nya tamat alis end. Namun berhubung tangan nya udah gatal pengen ngepost, maka dengan segala pertimbangan yang rumit (?) maka ff ini lah yang di publish^^**

**Jadi gimana dengan prolog di atas? Menarik kah? Anehkah? Membosankan kah? Atau yang lain nya lagi? Silahkan tuang pendapat readers-nim semua di kotak review.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC / DELETE ?**

**~Yue m00nlight~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Black Spot**

**Author : Yue m00nlight**

**Pair: HunHan**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Disclaimber**** : All cast are belong to the parent and themselves **

**but the story is ****Mine!**

**Warning**** : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, Typo(s) berserakan, OOC, Cerita pasaran, DLDR.**

**Summary****: Luhan yang menolak untuk di jodohkan oleh **

**Orangtuanya, menerima usulan kedua sahabatnya**

**Mengunjungi suatu tempat dan akhirnya**

**Menemukan sesuatu yang**

**Tak terduga.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is Yaoi, if you dont like this story, cast or me **

**please close the tab now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH & PLAGIARISME**

**AND DON'T BE A SIDERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini sesuatu yang tidak pernah Luhan bayangkan dalam hidupnya, bagaimana mungkin makan siang di rumah nya yang seharusnya berjalan tenang menjadi menyebalkan seperti sekarang.

"Luhan!" Ugh, lagi-lagi suara mak lampir itu menjerit memanggil nama nya karena dirinya makan siang dengan tenang.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?!" mak lampir itu mendelik di depan Luhan, tangan nya geram ingin melempar garpu yang berada di tangan kirinya. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan tidak menjawab perkataannya dan dengan santai tetap makan tanpa menghiraukannya.

Tangan Luhan menyambar air putih di dekatnya dan meminum nya sampai tandas. Dia mengelap mulutnya menggunakan serbet, dan menatap lelaki paruh baya yang hanya bisa geleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan si wanita dan Luhan.

"Aku selesai, aku berangkat ke kantor lagi. Nanti malam aku pulang terlambat" Luhan berdiri dan berjalan menjauh menuju pintu rumahnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara menyebalkan itu lagi.

Si wanita menatap Luhan gemas, karena dia buru-buru menyelesaikan makan siangnya dan kembali ke kantor. Selalu seperti ini jika dia sudah mulai membahas sesuatu, "Pokok nya umma tidak mau tahu Luhan, besok malam kita harus menemui mereka!"

Perkataannya sukses membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapnya garang. "Kali ini jangan mengelak lagi Luhan, kau harus segera menemui calon pendamping hidupmu secepatnya" dia berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan.

"Dan tidak ada penolakan dengan seribu satu alasan mu itu lagi" suaranya naik satu oktaf melihat Luhan ingin membantahnya. "Umma hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk mu chagi, jadi turuti keinginan umma ne?"

Wanita yang bernama Tan Heechul itu mengelus kepala Luhan dengan sayang, dia tahu anak tunggalnya ini pasti sulit menerima perjodohan ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Luhan menepis tangan mmma nya –yang sering di panggil mak lampir- dari kepalanya, dia mendengus sebal. "Bukan kah selama ini aku selalu menuruti semua keinginan umma dan appa?" matanya menatap nyalang ke arah umma dan ke appa nya yang menatap dia dari meja makan sana.

Sungguh, dia adalah seorang anak yang penurut. Tapi untuk sekali ini saja dia tidak ingin kehidupannya di atur lagi oleh orang tuanya terutama sang umma. "Aku tidak mau dijodohkan seperti keinginan konyol dari si tua bangka itu, dan aku hanya akan menikah dengan orang yang kucintai bukan karena perjodohan"

Ummanya melengos kesal mendengar perkataan kejam dari anaknya tentang Appa dari suaminya, yah walaupun mertua itu memang sudah tua. "Jaga mulutmu Luhan" Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sudahlah Luhan, jangan membantah ucapan umma mu lagi. Besok malam kita akan menemui dan makan malam dengan keluarga mereka" entah sejak kapan appa nya –Tan Hangeng- sudah berada di samping umma nya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau di jodohkan!" dengan keras kepala Luhan masih menolak keinginan kedua orang tuanya.

Kembali sang umma melotot sebal karena di bantah, sedangkan appa nya hanya mengelus bahu sang istri agar lebih sabar menghadapi sikap Luhan yang keras kepala.

Luhan dan umma nya masih setia saling melempar deathglare andalan mereka masing-masing, dengan maksud untuk saling mengintimidasi dan akhirnya tidak ada yang menang dalam adu argumen mereka yang di mulai sejak sebulan yang lalu.

Haah

Sungguh, Hangeng bosan melihat perdebatan antara istrinya yang cerewet ini dengan anak nya Luhan namja yang memiliki wajah baby face yang cantik. Bahkan saking cantiknya berhasil mengalahkan seorang Seohyun –yeoja anak tetangga mereka yang cantik.

Tapi jangan pernah mengatakannya cantik secara langsung, karena Luhan si namja cantik pecinta rusa itu akan mengamuk jika mendengarnya.

Bahkan kemarin Kai sahabat sekaligus bawahan Luhan di kantor babak belur di hajarnya, karena kelepasan mengatakan jika Luhan sangat cantik.

Heechul melipat tangannya didepan dada, bibir merahnya meyunggingkan sebuah senyuman atau tepatnya seringaian begitu sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. "Baik, umma tidak akan memaksa mu untuk menerima perjodohan ini"

Entah kenapa bukannya merasa lega, Luhan justru merasa sebuah tanda bahaya dikepalanya berbunyi keras kala melihat seringaian ummanya. "Jinjja?" sebelah alis Hangeng terangkat heran dengan ucapan istrinya.

Padahal sebulan yang lalu dia semangat sekali agar Luhan mau dijodohkan sesuai dengan keinginan Baba nya, yang pernah mengikat janji dengan temannya dulu agar cucu pertama mereka akan dinikah kan.

Mungkin bukan karena perjodohannya sih yang membuat seorang Heechul semangat, tapi karena melihat calon besan nya yang merupakan salah satu sahabatnya semasa kuliah dulu. Dunia memang sempit.

"Hm" Heechul mengangguk semangat, sementara Luhan masih waspada. Hei, dia sangat tahu kelakuan umma nya yang cantik namun licik ini.

Luhan pura-pura terlihat antusias dan kecurigaannya terbukti saat umma nya kembali membuka suara.

"Perjodohan akan dibatalkan dengan satu syarat, kau harus bisa membawa kekasihmu ke depan kami akhir pekan ini" tuh kan, apa Luhan bilang! Umma nya memang licik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Kai saling berpandangan heran, melihat tingkah atasan mereka alias Luhan yang seperti gosokan di dalam kantornya. Luhan terus mondar-mandir kesana kemari sambil bergumam 'Ottokhae' berulang-ulang dan sesekali menjambak rambut madunya frustasi.

Padahal sehabis jam kerja di kantor mereka berdua ingin mengajak sahabat sekaligus Presdir dari HanChul corporation ini pergi hangout bersama.

Namun malah pemandangan ini yang mereka dapat, Luhan yang sibuk mondar-mandir seperti gosokan dan mengabaikan keberadaan mereka berdua.

Aissh, Kai pusing melihatnya. "Hei Luhan, kau kenapa sih?" jika jam kerja berakhir baik Baekhyun dan Kai memang memanggil Luhan tanpa embel-embel sajangnim.

Luhan berhenti bergerak karena bahu nya di tepuk seseorang, "Eh? Sejak kapan kalian berdua disini?"

Baekhyun duduk di sofa yang ada di dalam kantor Luhan sambil menyilangkan kakinya, Kai dan Luhan duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

"Dirimu kenapa lagi sih Lu?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Kai juga ikut memperhatikan Luhan yang kembali menampakkan wajah frustasinya.

"Aku dijodohkan dan umma memaksa ku untuk bertemu mereka akhir minggu ini" Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kai.

"Hmmfftt!" Kai dan Baekhyun menutup mulutnya yang hampir mengeluarkan tawa, karena Luhan mendelik sadis pada mereka.

Haah! Hanya karena perjodohan dan seorang Luhan pusing seperti ini, jelas sekali bukan gaya seorang Luhan. "Lalu dimana letak salahnya? Bukankah bagus kau di jodohkan, lagipula kau sendiri juga tidak memiliki kekasih"

Mendengar pernyataan Kai, dengan gemas Luhan mencubit mesra (?) perut berabs nya Kai membuat pria berkulit eksotik itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Yak! Lu, Appo~" ujar Kai sambil mengusap-usap perut nya.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum puas melihat Kai kesakitan.

Baekhyun menggeleng, kenapa sikap sajangnim mereka yang angkuh, sombong, arogan dan dingin ini dengan orang lain bisa kekanakan jika bersama dengan mereka.

"Sudahlah Lu, yang dikatakan Kai memang benar kau juga sudah memiliki segalanya jadi wajar saja jika menikah bukan?" sial, kenapa teman-temannya malah berada di pihak Umma nya sih.

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya, dia memandang serius Baekhyun dan Kai bergantian. "Aku tidak mau dijodohkan!" tolak Luhan mentah-mentah.

"Kenapa? Memangnya calon mu itu jelek ya?" menurut Kai mungkin saja Luhan menolak karena calonnya itu jelek atau aneh barangkali.

Jelas pikiran yang melintas barusan di kepala Kai adalah hal yang luar biasa, jika hal itu memang benar terjadi.

Benar, itu dia. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak pernah melihat bagaimana rupa calon nya itu, karena setiap kali Heechul menyinggung tentang perjodohan maka dengan senang hati Luhan menghindar.

"Sebenarnya aku belum pernah mellihatnya jadi aku tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya" jawab Luhan acuh sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Pletak!

"Kau ini belum tahu seperti apa dia tapi sudah menolak" Baekhyun memberikan jitakan sayang nya di kepala Luhan, membuat namja bermata rusa itu mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Aiissh! Sudahlah lebih baik kalian membantuku untuk keluar dari perjodohan gila ini" dan Baekhyun serta Kai hanya menyeringai menatap Luhan yang kebingungan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Luhan terbeliak kaget, dirinya terus menyangkal jika di depannya saat ini terpampang sebuah pemandangan yang... err, menggoda?

Kai dan Baekhyun tertawa meremehkan melihat ekspresi Luhan yang biasa nya dingin dan tak bersahabat jika di kantor, berubah menjadi ekspresi kaget dan tergoda menatap lapar ke arah panggung mini di depan mereka.

"Jangan lupa hapus air liur mu yang hampir menetes Lu~" Luhan menatap sengit ke arah Kai yang terkekeh sehabis menggodanya.

Baekhyun menyodorkan segelas minuman beralkohol pada Luhan, mata sipit Baekhyun masih tetap mengikuti pertunjukkan di panggung tersebut. "Tidak menyesalkan kami ajak kemari?" Baekhyun meneguk minuman dalam gelasnya.

"Dari mana kalian tahu tempat ini?" mata rusanya menatap Kai yang duduk tepat disebelah kirinya.

Kai hanya mengangkat bahu, "Dari seorang kenalan, bukankah tempat ini menakjubkan?" matanya kembali menatap seorang namja yang masih meliukkan badannya dengan erotis mengikuti lagu yang mengalun.

Pendangan Luhan kembali memperhatikan para _Dancer _yang masih beraksi di panggung mini itu dengan seksama. "Yeah, memang menakjubkan" Luhan akui tempat ini luar biasa.

Kai dan Baekhyun mengusulkan Luhan kemari untuk melarikan diri dari perjodohan konyol kakeknya –menurut Luhan- agar bisa melepas penat dan sedikit bersenang-senang.

'Black Spot Club' itulah nama tempat ketiga namja itu menghabiskan waktu malam mereka. Menenggak minuman beralkohol, menikmati para pria tampan yang berseliweran, dan juga pertunjukkan kecil setiap kamis malam yang mampu menggoda iman.

Bar ini bukan tempat biasa, ini adalah bar khusus untuk mereka yang mengalami penyimpangan seksual atau biasa di sebut orang dengan istilah _Gay_.

Jika biasanya para bar sejenis menawarkan para 'uke' manis dan menggoda kepada para pelanggannya, maka tempat ini justru berbeda. Mereka menawarkan para 'seme' tampan yang menggoda iman.

Berhubung bar ini menyediakan para seme, maka bisa dipastikan pelanggan yang datang adalah para uke.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Kai? Apa dia sudah berubah dari seme menjadi uke? Dalam mimpimu kawan.

"Ugh, PCY sangat tampan" Baekhyun menatap intens seorang namja tinggi, bermata bulat dan juga bertelinga peri sedang menari meliukkan badannya. Baekhyun menelan saliva nya susah payah, kala melihat sebulir keringat mengalir dari dahi PCY turun ke leher dan ke dadanya hingga ke AH! Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"PCY?" Luhan kembali melihat Kai yang asik mengobrol dengan bartender di belakang mereka. Namja bername tag 'DKS' itu terlihat tertawa kecil karena Kai sibuk menggodanya sedari tadi.

Telinga Kai yang masih bagus mendengar ucapan Luhan, jadi dia mengalihkan tatapannya sebentar dari si bartender manis ke arah Luhan yang menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"PCY itu salah satu seme dancer yang ada disana" jarinya menunjuk ke arah salah satu dari tiga disana, tepatnya ke arah namja bersurai hitam, bertubuh jangkung, yang baru melepas coret merobek kaus putih tipis yang dia kenakan dengan gerakan menggoda.

Gara-gara gerakan merobek kaus yang dikenakannya, seketika para uke yang menonton disana pun terpekik heboh. Termasuk Baekhyun yang berteriak paling kencang di sebelah kanan Luhan. "Kyaaaaa! PCY you're mine!" Kai dan Luhan terpaksa menutup telinga mereka agar selamat dari teriakan nyaring Baekhyun.

Dasar uke stres! umpat Luhan kesal karena telinga nya berdenging mendengar teriakan Baekhyun.

**Glup!**

Luhan kembali menelan salivanya berat ketika matanya bertemu pandang sekilas dengan seorang seme dancer yang posisinya berada di tengah.

Mata tajam itu bertemu pandang sekilas dengan mata rusa Luhan, membuat sesuatu bergejolak tak stabil di dada kirinya. Luhan kembali melihat tubuh ketiga seme dancer itu di guyur air dari atas, menambah kesan seksi dan menggoda yang semakin meningkat drastis.

Wajah stoic, mata elang, rahang tegas, kulit putih susu, perut berabs nya dan jangan lupakan aura dingin yang menguar semakin membuat fantasi liar Luhan menjadi-jadi.

Luhan mulai membayangkan bagaimana jika dirinya berada di bawah kukungan namja tampan itu, melumat bibir tipis menggoda itu, kemudian bibir sexy itu mulai menjamah setiap inci kulit nya dan membuat karya kissmark dan meleguh nikmat saat penisnya-

"Bravo! Aku akan membawa mereka ke sini" Baekhyun melesat ke arah belakang panggung meninggalkan Luhan yang mengerjapkan mata nya kaget.

-dikulum menggunakan mulut hangatnya! Sial karena kebanyakan berfantasy liar, pertunjukkan sudah selesai dan astaga celana Luhan sedikit menggembung karena pikiran mesumnya.

"Kai, aku ke toilet dulu ya" Luhan melesat ke kamar mandi setelah Kai mengangguk dan kembali mengobrol dengan si bartender yang wajahnya merona.

Luhan masuk ke dalam salah bilik toilet paling ujung, untungnya toilet sedang sepi jadi dia bisa bebas. Sedikit tergesa Luhan menurunkan celana levisnya beserta dalamannya hingga sebatas Lutut dan menghadap ke arah closet.

Jari lentiknya mulai mengurut pelan penisnya yang hard karena fantasi liarnya, "Mmmhh... ouugh!...Eunggh" kepala Luhan mendongak dengan mata terpejam, menikmati urutannya di penis yang semakin cepat.

Dia membayangkan jika namja tadi yang tidak dia ketahui nama nya sedang mengulum penisnya saat ini. "Eungh... sssshhh... mulut muhh... nikmat sayanghh" tangannya semakin cepat memanjakan penis nya.

Sebenarnya Luhan ingin mendesahkan nama namja tinggi tadi, namun dia tidak tahu jadi dia hanya bisa mendesah liar saja saat ini.

"Sshh... namja pucathh... siapahh... eungghh... namahh muhhh... ahhh~" kembali desahan itu terdengar, bahkan Luhan tidak perduli jika ada yang mendengar suaranya.

Perutnya terasa mengejang, Luhan tahu jika dia semakin mendekati klimaks maka tangannya bekerja semakin cepat mengocok penisnya sendiri dan "Sehun, namaku Sehun" mata nya yang semula terpejam nikmat seketika terbuka lebar, tangannya juga berhenti masih menggengam penisnya yang tegang dan menoleh ke arah kanan dimana suara lain itu berasal.

Dan astaga! Dia disini, namja yang membuat Luhan horny dan memergokinya sedang onani sambil membayangkannya.

Wajah mereka berdua hanya berjarak beberapa centi, napas hangat Sehun menerpa wajah Luhan membuat libido Luhan kembali naik drastis.

Mulut Luhan terbuka sedikit, dia kaget setengah mati.

Bagaimana caranya namja ini bisa masuk, saat kepalanya menoleh ke arah pintu ternyata pintu nya terbuka sedikit. Sepertinya Luhan lupa menutupnya rapat serta menguncinya, membuat dia ketahuan sedang bermain solo.

Semburat merah muncul dikedua pipi Luhan, karena malu, senang dan tertunda hasratnya. Namja tampan berkulit pucat bernama Sehun itu terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah menggemaskan Luhan.

Tangan kanan Sehun menutup pintu bilik dan menguncinya, tubuhnya yang berada di belakang Luhan semakin merapat saat tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang Luhan. Tangan kanan nya memegang dagu Luhan dan menariknya wajahnya mendekat.

CUP~

Bibir tipis Sehun mengecup dan melumat sedikit bibir bawah Luhan yang terbuka, manis pikirnya. Sedangkan Luhan masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Sehun berbisik dengan suara rendah dan serak, "_You want me to fuck you hard, baby_?" dan diakhiri dengan jilatan seduktif Sehun di telinganya, membuat Luhan bergidik geli.

"_Yes, fuck me hard Hunniehh~"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**Haaiiiiii, jumpa lagi dengan Yue si author gaje, aneh, plin-plan tapi paling kece badai sedunia dan juga paling keren cetar membahana badai menggelora sampai ke Korea /plakk/**

**Mian jika TBC menyerang ff ini, karena memang udah di rancang sedemikian rupa sama Yue….. Hohohohoho /ketawa evil/ mari kita balas review nya chingu.**

**~Oh Ailu: **Ini udah di lanjut ya^^

**~Lisnana1: **Udah, jangan lupa review lagi ne^^

**~Urushibara Puterrizme: **Gomawo, udah di lanjut chingu^^

**~Maya witch06: **Ehehhe, gomawo… kalo kaga berdebar hati nya metong donk^^

**~Irna lee 96: **Ini udah di lanjut ya sayang^^

**~Lulurara: **Sip, ini udah di lanjut^^

**~RZHH 261220: **Oke sip udah di Tbc nih sesuai permintaan^^

**~N13zelf: **Semoga bukan kena penyakit akut karena HunHan yah^^

**~XOXOChikaLee: **Gomawo, semoga gak kecewa dgn chap perdana nya ne^^

**~Afifahnur914: **Huahahahha….. mank nya ada makhluk astral bikin merinding^^

**~Novey: **Makasih karena masih sabar menunggu, kalo untuk ending masih jauh kan ini masih awalnya^^

**~Syakilashine: **Gomawo, tenang udah di lanjutkan kok^^

**~Rofikohs55: **Ahahahha…. Ini udah di lanjut mian kalo belum bisa fast update^^

**~Mufidz: **Ini udah di next, gomawo^^

**~Selured15: **Udah di lanjut chingu^^

**~Sehyu: **Gomawo, mian belum bisa fast update^^

**~Junia angel 58: **Udah di lanjut, gomawo udah mau mampir^^

**~Leona838: **Udah di lanjut ne^^

**~Guest: **Udah di lanjut ya dedek, untuk NC masih belum ada di chap ini. Kalo mau tambah merinding baca nya di dekat freezer ya^^

**~Narahunhan: **Ahahaha…. Jangan di banting lepi nya kasihan atuh^^

**~0312luLuEXOtics: **Ahahahhaha… eonni yadong nih. Sama-sama eonni^^

**~Niesha sha: **Gomawo udah mau nunggu, tetap review ne^^

**~Niesha sha: **Ini udah di lanjut ya^^

**~Rizkyhandayani89: **Udah di lanjuuuuuut^^

**~Jong Ahn: **Yups baru prolog nya kemarin, tapi ini episode perdana nya^^

.

.

.

Mind to RnR again?

~Yue m00nlight~


End file.
